Caught In The Crowd
by Mr. E Of The Dark
Summary: I was young and caught in the crowd,  I didn't know then what I do now,  I was dumb and I was proud and I'm sorry.  Yuri later, Mild Violence, SongFic.


_**Okay so I realized that the first one of these I did was really shit, so I ReVamped it & this is what I came up with. Just a heads up, there's a poll on my profile asking if you want this continued. I would also like to apologise to all the wonderful people who read & reviewed my other story, "Even The Dead Need Love Sometimes", I will be continuing it & hope to update soon. I've just been busy & in all truth this story is just a cop out I made for my English teach', who found out I'm a writer **____**. 'Til the, Luvs ya all, Hope ya don't die,  
M.**_

She was always being called weird because of her skin. It was a pale, milky green. Everyone knew the rumours about where she'd got it. But I knew different; I knew the truth. I was her one & only friend. Protected from social norms by my position as Head Cheerleader, I was the only one who dared even talk to her, but even that was tenuous. Everyone else only ever spoke to her to call her freak. Her lifestyle didn't help either; she was tall & had been practicing self-defence for years, so her body was toned & muscular. Bonnie didn't like that, then again she didn't like anyone who was better than her at anything & people may have thought she was weird, but if she wanted to she could have ruled the school; But that wasn't who she was. She didn't want to rule anything; she just wanted to live life for the rush… I blamed myself every day, about the way she turned out. Maybe I could help now, Maybe I could do now what I wouldn't do then…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We met in Junior High; she rode her bike to school along the same route as me. We never really talked much, but we always raced each other on the last hill. It was always one of the best parts of my day… That's not weird right? We always left each other at the bike stand, never looking at one another. Back then, I wasn't in any of her classes. I guess we just had different ambitions. Saving the world, on a daily basis, probably drew another rift between us. The fact that I admired her so much without even knowing her name, made me feel like I should be worried; But I wasn't, it felt right to admire her courage. She had made herself an outcast, simply by refusing to give up her integrity, who she was, because she didn't think that what other people thought of her. She was everything I wasn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Year Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was late for Outdoor Ed. Jogging down the corridor & I turned sharply and ran straight into Her. She was extremely solid, yet so very soft that I bounced off of her & she didn't move an inch; Her only movement, shooting her arm out to steady me.  
"Oh, God, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going & I was late and…. My names Kim…"  
I could hear her mumbling something in a smooth, silky voice while she looked in any direction that wasn't towards me but the only word I managed to catch was Jane.  
"Where were you going?" I asked.  
She was still quiet but I at least managed to hear all of her words, when she said,  
"I have a free, so I was heading to the fence…"  
Suddenly the bell rang. I looked up in fright & dashed of saying over my shoulder,  
"Thanks for the talk, Do it again soon?"  
It might have been my imagination, but I thought I heard her say,  
"I'd like that, Kimmie…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Lunch & I wasn't really sure what to do… So I just walked, not really paying any attention to where I was going. It was about halfway through the period, when I fell into step beside Jane. She glanced over at me before looking back at the ground. Realizing that she hadn't told me to go away, I kept pace with her. We walked for a while, before she broke the silence with,  
"So how've you been?"  
"I'm about as good as I can be for now…?" I said, trailing of morosely.  
"That bad, huh?" She asked almost nonchalantly, but I thought I heard a streak of concern in her normal sure voice.  
"My mum's going for divorce; wants to live with her lover. Only problem is, she wants me & the Tweebs to come too. Dad loves us though, and won't give us up without a fight, so it's being dragged through the courts… How 'bout you?" I asked before, this could turn into a pity fest.  
"My family's worse trust me on that. My mum left after the… Accident with all of us, John, my step-dad, only stayed because he saw a weapon in all of us & knew that since we didn't have any other family, legal right to us fell to him. I just wish we wouldn't argue so much…"  
I was surprised at her tone, she sounded almost; defeated.

"So onto less depressing subjects, what music do you like?" I asked.  
"Umm… Punk. Particularly The Sex Pistols. You know Anarchy In the U.K., No-One Is Innocent, God Save The Queen…" she trailed off.  
"Umm… Nope. I'm more a Rocker girl," I admitted sheepishly.  
"So you don't like anything else? Anything at all?" she asked almost desperately.  
"No, not really," I said laughing.  
Suddenly the bell rang.  
"Seeya later, Jane."  
"Seeya, Princess"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Year~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'd just finished my end of year exams, It was the end of the day so all of the corridors were packed out. As I finally broke free of the throng, I saw Bonnie, flanked by 2 of her flunkies, push Jane into the ground. I saw the minion on the left, throw away her bag & as I ran to help, I heard Bonnie tell Jane she had no friends. As she looked around, I made one of the biggest mistakes of my Life. I heard her scream my name even as I walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So here I was, begging for forgiveness from the woman I never expected to see again.  
"Please," I sobbed ," please believe that I'm sorry. I know that I was dumb and I was proud and I'm sorry."  
Suddenly I wasn't lying against the wall anymore, I was held in her arms. She gently sat down on a couch in her house, gently rocking me until I stopped crying. When I finally stopped she turned me around to face her, wiped a tear of my face and said all that I wanted to hear,  
"It's ok Kimmie, I forgive you."

**Inspired by Kate Miller-Heidke's song "Caught In The Crowd"  
Written by Death Embers**


End file.
